Sins of the Father
by Sephy-Chan
Summary: -::OneShot::- Ichigo is brought home by Keigo, completely wasted. Isshin is home alone, wasted. What will happen when father and son are both drunk and horny? ::IsshinIchi, yaoi, Kurosakicest, IncestIsshinIchi::


--------------------------------------  
Sins of the Father  
---------------------

---------------------------------------------------------  
_Ichigo is brought home by Keigo, completely drunk. Isshin is home alone, drunk.  
What will happen when father and son are both drunk and horny?  
(Isshin-Ichi)  
-YAOI-_

_Yes, I am aware that Incest is wrong, but as far I know ppl don't complain when it's in a fanfic .._

_This is a friendly contest with Pickle-Reviver,  
her fic is called 'Illusions of a drunken heart'  
Please read and review that one too.  
_---------------------------------------------------------

It was dark outside, the only light was comming from the street lights and the full moon.

"He's heavier than he looks" Keigo complained

"Well it was your idea to give him sake, Asano-san" Mizuiro answered in a spooky voice.

"EH! Stop with the creepy sounding -san!" he yelled in the night, echoing through the streets of Karakura.

"You might wake him up, yelling like that." he said as he looked over to orange haired person between them, he was passed out and his breath contained the smell of sake.

---- ----- ----

_Earlier that night;_

"_Now let's see who can hold his sake best!! First round is between me and Ichigo!!" Keigo yelled, it was his birthday party and he was finally able to get sake the legal way.  
_

_As soon as Ichigo realized what Keigo had said he grabbed the nearest bottle of sake he could find and started drinking, there was no way that he would lose such a childish game, and most of all he would __not lose__ to Keigo. As he emptied the bottle his friends were staring at him and wondering if had ever drunk sake before._

_When the bottle was empty and Ichigo had put it back on the table his face was read and his eyes out of focus, he was drunk. __Keigo was poking and glomping Ichigo throughout the night, giving him more and more sake, to see how he acted when he got drunk._

_It turned out to be quite amusing, every time Ichigo got hugged he tried to kiss that person and walking in a straight line was proving very difficult, they spend the rest of the party teasing Ichigo and making him do strange things. When he finally collapsed after 6 bottles of sake (1) and Keigo and Mizuiro had to take him back home, seeing they they were the ones that fed him the sake._

---- ----- ----

Isshin was back home drinking sake (2) It was exactly 18 years ago that he first met Masaki, he still blamed himself for not being able to save her and that their kids had to grow up without a mother. So he decided to sent Yuzu and Karin to stay at a relatives home for a couple of days, he didn't want his daughters to see him like this.

Isshin was watching home made video's from when Masaki was still alive and was drowning his sorrow with sake, and started on his second bottle while tears started to appear in his eyes. The doorbell of the Kurosaki clinic rang, so Isshin places his half empty sake on the table and went to open the door, wiping away the beginning tears from his eyes.

"Sorry we're closed no-" he stopped in mid sentence as he saw his son sleeping and being held up by two of his friends. "What happened with him?" he asked in a slightly worried voice.

"Ehh... We walked Ichigo home, well, more like dragged, since he got kinda drunk at my place." Keigo told Isshin as he sweatdroped.

"HA! That just proves that my foolish boy can't hold his sake, even though he claimed he could, hahaha. Just give him to me and I'll put him in his bed so that he can sleep it off"

Keigo and Mizuiro removed Ichigo's arms from their shoulders and neck before handing him over to his father.

"Thanks for brining him home, I know he looks lighter than he is. It must have been difficult to get him here" Isshin said as he lifted his son.

"That's for sure, He looks skinny, but weighs more, must be all the sake he drank." Mizuiro said.

"How much did he drink?" Isshin asked while he picked Ichigo up like a bride.

"Six bottles, each had between 10 and 20percent alcohol in them."

"I really should teach this kid how to hold his sake. So tell me how did he act when he was drunk?" He asked with renewd intrest.

Both started laughing "He tried to kiss everyone who poked or hugged him. He did everything we told him to. Even when we said he should dance the macarena (3) in his underwear"

Isshin couldn't help but laugh, he would have taped it and shown to everyone he could find. "I would have shaved my beard to have seen that! I'd better put him in bed before he wakes up."

"Okay, don't have too much fun Kurosaki-san!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" he said as he closed the door with his feet, seeing that his arms were busy holding his passed out, drunk orange haired son.

Isshin let out a sigh as he looked at his son "You really should learn how to hold your sake, it might become a disadvantage one day" he mumbled as he walked to Ichigo's room, and placed him, on his bed with his clothes on, he didn't want to wake Ichigo up before he was sober again. He thought about what Keigo said _'he tried to kiss everyone'_, he didn't want to be kissed by his own son and went back downstairs, back to his video's, back to his sake.

---- ----- ----

One and a half hour, and 5 empty sake bottles later Ichigo came downstairs eyes still out of focus, sat down on the couch next to Isshin and grabbed the sake from his father and started to drink the contents. It was then that Isshin realized that his son was next to him drinking, he was quite drunk himself and helped himself to another drink.

Ichigo's bottle was empty, he dropped it on the ground, looked around for another one and spotted his fathers, and took it from him and started drinking that one too. Isshin wanted his drink back and took it, dragging Ichigo with it who fell onto his lap and looked around where he was and started poking something. When Isshin let out a low grunt of pleasure he looked down and saw that his son was poking his crotch, but didn't stop him, he liked this feeling and took another few zips of his sake. Ichigo noticed that and took the bottle away from his father and started kissing the sake filled mouth and wanted access to the inside on the mouth in an attempt to regain some of the lost sake.

Isshin enjoyed this feeling more and repositioned his son so that he sat on his lap, Ichigo's butt almost on top of his crotch, one leg on each side. They broke apart for air and to look each other in the eye, they saw was lust and desire, more like the only thing they could see, both were drunk and quite horny.

Ichigo wanted more and started to tease his fathers ear lobe with his tongue, who let out a content sigh. Isshin started to pull off his son's shirt and let his hands explore the flesh that was now revealed to the room and noticed four scars, one on each shoulder, upper chest and stomach.

Isshin started to kissed the scarred shoulders, which were a result of Ichigo and Renji's first encounter. "Daddy will make the pain go away" and moved from the shoulders down to the upper chest and licked the third scar placed there by Byakuya, earning him a low moan from the teen on his lap.

Ichigo looked into his fathers eyes, they were out of focus and filled with desire for more action.

Isshin used his hands to feel the boy's body and stopped at his chest where he started to tease the nipples, and let his tongue slide across the well developed abs, leaving a trail of saliva behind which he gently blew against making the other shiver and a small yelp hardened the pink stubs on Ichigo's chest and something in his own pants.

He continued his way down and found the last scar on Ichigo's stomach, and licked the scar gently, making the other gasp for air as he started kissing it. When Ichigo reached for his pants to unbutton them, and release his arousal he was stopped by his father.

"Not here" he said between pants, while removing his son from his lap. Standing up he grabbed the remaining filled sake bottles and walked to his own bedroom.

Ichigo followed the sake and arrived in his fathers bedroom, only dressed in his tight worn jeans, naked upper body and unfocused eyes.

Isshin placed the full bottles on the night stand next to the bed and lay down on it, unbuttoning his shirt while he looked over to his son who was just standing there, dazed. He motioned to his son that he should come over and held out a bottle to him. "Come." he said in a lustful voice.

Ichigo's eyes focused for just as second as he was called, he jumped onto the bed and grabbed the sake. And wanted to drink, only to discover that the cap was still preventing any liquid to leave the bottle. He tried to remove the cap by himself but he was so drunk that he bearly had any strength left.

Isshin let out a laugh and removed the cap for his son, and started to gulp down the contents. Ichigo became jealous and yanked the bottle from his fathers grip, spilling sake across the bed. He didn't care that his son just finished the 2 others bottles why he just sat there praising the body of his son with his own chocolate eyes.

They sat on the bed for another hour and deprived another 6 bottles of their content. It became clear to the both of them that they wanted something else beside just drinking. The proof was in their pants, around their crotch the fabric was tighter than it should be and Isshin was the first to act to his instincts; he pulled Ichigo close and covered his lips with his own.

Ichigo was surprised at the sudden movement and let himself drown into the embrace the other male, kissing passionately back against the soft, experienced lips of his father.

Isshin broke the kiss, not wanting any more foreplay, he wanted, and he wanted it now! He grabbed Ichigo and placed him on the bed so that his head was on the pillows (Ichi sat on the end of the bed before). He started to unbutton his own pants and pulled them down while looking into the soft brown eyes of the teen below him, looking back with only lust and want. It was then that he realised that he didn't put on any kind of underwear. His manhood was now bared to the room, fully hard and throbbing in need.

While looking at the actions the other did he was encouraged to do the same, and pulled off his pants, his boxer soon followed, revealing his own hard arousal, when he looked up at his fathers a thought passed his sake poisoned brain 'how is that gonna fit' and swallowed deep.

Isshin leaned over the naked body beneath him and rubbed their arousals together while his tongue teased the shell of the boy's ear, which made him push his hips upward, wanting more friction and movement. Isshin knew what they both wanted and let his body fall onto of the other and reaching into the right night stand that had three bottles standing on it, and pulled open the drawer and picked out small vial.

Ichigo moaned as the larger male dropped himself ontop of him and reached for something, creating the movement that the boy wanted. And tried to move his hips, but the other was much heavier and in his drunken state there wasn't much that he could do to get the attention he wanted.

Isshin groaned as he felt the failed attempts of Ichigo and moved back to a sitting position, looking over the body that he would soon enter. And put some of the vials content on his hand and slicked his own arousal with one of his hands while the other went to Ichigo's throbbing erection.

Ichigo masturbated before, but it felt way better when someone else did it, and he started gasping in pleasure. "D- don't stop ... Please!!" he moaned as the hand quickened it's pace. "So, So GOOOD!!" he screamed as he came over his fathers hand breathing heavily. All the foreplay and sake made him close to climax already, and when Isshin started move his hand over his cock he went over the edge.

"Oh, sensitive are you? Then how will you react when I do this" he practically purred as he pushed a finger inside the body that was still riding out his climax. He pushed down a laugh as he saw the others limp member become hard again while stroking his own.

Ichigo felt amazing after his orgasm and when the feeling started to fade there was a finger being pushed into his ass, which made the need for more come back stronger than before and he arced his hips back into the fingers, and spreading is legs further telling the other that he wanted more, and fast.

"You seem to be in a hurry" Isshin replied as he saw those long legs go wider just for him, he started moving the finger and heard the boy whimper beneath his touch "If this is how you react to one.." he prepared to push in a second finger, and pushed it in ".. then how will you respond to two"

Ichigo screamed in pleasure as Isshin began preparing him for what would soon follow, he grabbed the muscular shoulders and started clawing them with his nails, as he kept screaming "Good, need more, MORE!!" he arched his hips bank into the fingers "I want it.." he whimpered " now.."

Isshin looked at the boy beneath him, who was looking back with pleading eyes.. He started to get sober already and opened another bottle and drank the contents fast while his fingers kept stretching Ichigo's entrance. After the bottle was empty he got another one and handed it to Ichigo.

Ichigo had trouble drinking, seeing that his body was shuddering in the ecstasy of being penetrated by a experienced person. When Isshin removed his fingers Ichigo got mad, until Isshin pushed himself in with little to no resistance. Ichigo couldn't help but yell at the wonderful feeling of what just happened, then Isshin started to pull out, till only the head was inside and then pushed back. The pace was slow and intoxicating for Ichigo, he lay there, panting enjoying every minute of it.

Isshin was pushing gently into the stretched hole, searching for something, somewhere. When Ichigo wailed his name and arced his back he knew he found it, and kept aiming for that spot, but being drunk and not being used to fuck guys, it was kinda difficult. He kept thrusting and hit Ichigo's prostate once in a while.

Ichigo kept panting and moaning as the other kept pushing in and out of his ass, he thought he was in heaven but felt his own arousal painfully throbbing against his well trained abs. Isshin took note of this and wrapped one of his skilful hands around it and started pumping in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Isshin knew he was nearing his end, he could feel his body reading itself for release and increased his thrusting and pumping pace, while looking to the pleasure filled body he was pushing into.

Ichigo could feel another wave coming and started yelling "Oh god ... Heaven ... GOOD!! ... Do- Don't stop ... " he kept arching his back as his prostate was now being hit with every thrust. "A-Aahhhh!!" he screamed as he climaxed again over the hand that belonged to the other male and over his own stomach.

Isshin felt Ichigo's insides clamp around his cock and that was enough to drive him over the edge, one last push and he spilled his seed deep within the body that was enjoying his second climax. He slid himself out of the other and enjoyed his own when he allowed himself to collapse on the bed and fall asleep shortly after.

Ichigo sat back up and felt something come out of his ass but didn't care, as he spotted the last bottle that still had some sake in it and started drinking but before he could finish it sleep overtook him and he fell backwards on the bed, snoring and one hand cluched to the almost empty bottle.

---- ----- ----

When Ichigo woke up next morning he ached all over and had a huge headache. "What happened and where the hell am I?" He looked around he saw that he was in his fathers bedroom "Why am I here?" He shifted his position to get out of bed but halted his actions when a sharp pain shot from his ass through his spine, and something was coming out of his ass. _'What the ..'_ he looked at his body _'Why the hell am I naked!?'_ he thought as the possibilities raced through his mind at top speed, there was one possibility that made the most sense but...

_'I couldn't have ..right?' _

_'I would remember something' _

_'It's just wrong'_

He shook his head. He turned around afraid of what he might find, he saw his father sleeping like a baby half under the blankets, surrounded by empty bottles of his precious sake, nail marks on his shoulders _'.. no way ...'_ the thought as he spotted the sake. He needed to know what happened and lifted the sheets, to find his father naked; along with white stains and a small vial, he picked up the slimy bottle and read the label 'Lubricant'. His eyes went wide and wanted to scream in horror, but no sound came out of his mouth.

"That's cuz ya yelled so damn much and loud last night."

Ichigo dropped the lubricant in shock and turned around to find Renji standing in the doorway with the most devilish grin he ever saw and pointed at him yelling soundlessly at him, trembling in anger and surprise, forgetting that he was sitting on the bed naked.

"Look, I only came to see why you didn't go after the hollow last night, but when I came here ... well ..." He scratched the back of his neck "I could only hear you screaming for more cuz it was 'Soo good'." he added with a evil smirk.

Ichigo turned redder than the hair of the person who was standing in the room, and pointed at the empty bottles of sake that lay across the room and tried to explain the situation, but didn't work.

The redhead kept laughing the weird movements the kid made and walked away, knowing there was nothing Ichigo could do, at least not now.

He walked away quickly before Ichigo had the chance to follow. "Heh, he doesn't look that bad when he's naked, maybe I should invite him over and give him some sake" and a insane grin appeared on his face as he walked back to Soul Society

**_The End_**

---- ----- ----

_(1) The sake at Keigo's party was 20 alcohol  
(2) The sake that Isshin has is 80 alcohol  
(3) Macarena, that dance that was a big hit a few years back, or just google it xD_

_This is also the first time for me typing yaoi, so lemme know if it was okay or utter crap, or something else. **(n.n)  
**_

_Read and Review!_


End file.
